Fan:The Mutiny
The Mutiny is a three-part episode & the first episode of the second season of Digimon Mighty Squadron. This content is used from the Power Rangers wiki. Part 1 The six teens enter a four wheeler event to raise funds for the children's hospital. Lilithmon's palace is overtaken by her superior, Tactimon. On Earth, the DigiDestined detect a disturbance in the weather. Tactimon transforms Lilithmon's domain into his own, gives MadLeomon his wings back, & puts Lilithmon in a miniature space dumpster. She's hurled off into space & is betrayed by MadLeomon. Seraphimon notices Tactimon's presence & alerts the DigiDestined. The six abandon their bikes to go to the Command Center. Seraphimon informs them of the new threat. Back at the moon, Tactimon creates his new brand of Claymon - adorned with an "X" on the chest. They're sent to Tokyo's fundraiser, & attack Brick & Stick. The DigiDestined & their Digimon go to rescue them. The new brand of Claymon prove to be stronger than the old batch. They discover, though, that if they hit the foot soldiers' "X" emblems, they explode. The six report back to Seraphimon & Kokuwamon. Alex is told to stay behind because his power needs to be re-energized. Tactimon turns a piranha into his new warrior, MetalPiranimon. The five main DigiDestined confront it in the city, but the Digimon freezes four of their Digimon. Part 2 Tyrannomon wasn't hit by MetalPiranimon's freeze ray, but that doesn't last & it succumbs to the Digimon's thrall. It turns on the DigiDestined & blasts them. Alex joins his comrades, & DigiGrows Coredramon to fend off Tyrannomon. MetalPiranimon then puts Alex's Digimon under his control, too. The DigiDestined have to retreat. Back at the Command Center, Seraphimon & Kokuwamon introduce the team to the Thunder Digimon - Taylor's DoruGreymon, Spencer's Liomon, Nicky's Unimon, Carly's Gryphonmon, & Maggie's Hououmon. Alex is too weak to control a Thunder Digimon at the moment. The DigiDestined can't summon their new Digimon until the old ones are freed from MetalPiranimon's control. Using the Command Center computer's calculations, Nicky creates a machine to block the signal controlling the Digimon. Carly & Nicky work on that while the other four go fight the Claymon at the bike rally. Brick & Stick run into the Digimon & it makes their four wheelers ride backwards. Tyrannomon & Coredramon appear & attack the DigiDestined again. Part 3 Tyrannomon & Coredramon begin to attack the bystanders of the bike event. Nicky & Carly complete the device to stop MetalPiranimon's signal. When it doesn't work at first, the five main DigiDestined use the DigiBlaster to injure MetalPiranimon so Alex can troubleshoot the machine. Nicky realizes that a battery was in the wrong position, & the device finally works. The Digimon are freed. Tactimon uses his magic to sink the Digimon below the Earth's surface. Coredramon's powers are sent back to the ocean before Tactimon can do the same to it. Kokuwamon is able to recover enough of the old Digimon to create the Thunder Digimon. Tactimon has turned MetalPiranimon into a giant. The Thunder Digimon are called for & form ThunderOmnimon. It finishes off MetalPiranimon with the Thunder Saber. Alex watches the battle from the Command Center, & Kokuwamon says that they'll find a way to fully recharge his powers. Tactimon is furious over his first loss & blames his underlings. Wisemon mutters that it wouldn't have happened if they had used one of his Digimon. On the viewing globe, the DigiDestined see what happened to Lilithmon. She's stuck in her space dumpster, floating in space. Brick & Stick are stuck on their bikes, which are still under the influence of MetalPiranimon's magic. The gang uses the device to help them. Everyone rides their bikes across the finish line of the race.